Heart Country - Immortal Love
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: When an orphan ends up in Wonderland, what kind of problems will occur. Read along as a certain curious cat tries to uncover the mystery behind the new foreigner. Why does she heal so fast, and why is she not afraid to die. Why is she willing to die and can she finally be accepted into this world's society when she is dejected by the people of her own world.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my new HNKNA story, I've decided to add a new OC to fit Boris. You may not agree but Hey. Anyway this is the first chapter so enjoy and leave a review afterwards to tell me if this is worth continuing.**

* * *

The day is just beginning, the sun is high up in the sky and there are no clouds. It's going to be a hot day that's for sure. I had my wig on tightly and my dark sunglasses were hiding my eyes from the world around me. If they only knew my true appearance, people would most likely freak. I had my back up against a wall as I peered around the corner of the alleyway I was hiding in. The coast was clear, no Amy, no Barron...no butler. I took in a deep breath as I casually walked out and into the sunny day. People around me weren't looking, kids weren't staring at me, I feel like a normal person. It's a shame I can't be normal. I walked through the town I lived near and made my way towards the fountain that resided within the center of the town. As I rounded a market stool I saw my best friend sitting at the fountain looking at her phone. I smiled and jogged over to her before throwing my arms around her neck and pulling her into me.

"Hey Jayde, how are you. You weren't followed were you" My friend Ashley asked me. She knew my secret after finding my injured in an alleyway after some thug tried to take my innocence...didn't happen, but I did adopt a broken leg and fractured ribs. Ashley has long, one length light brown hair and a full fringe. Her eyes were a perfect blue colour and she seemed to sport a small blue bow on the side of her head. she hugged me back just as tightly before we sat on the fountain wall together. We laughed and joked until Ashley brought up her boyfriend. He'd just dumped her and now he was asking for her back. I had to laugh at that, mainly because I had a funny thought,

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing" I smiled as I looked around me, suddenly getting the feeling I was being watched. The feeling went away as soon as my eyes came across the town's musicians. They don't get the audience they deserve. I sighed and stood up before getting down on one knee in front of Ashley,

"I know that we are young, and I know that you may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore...Alejandro"

Ashley laughed and looked at the musicians who had over heard what I'd said. I looked over to them and nodded and the music began to play. I grabbed Ashley's hand and spun her around in a circle before standing up on the wall of the fountain. I sunk my hands into the pockets of my short black dungaree's and looked straight at Ashley.

"_She's got both hands in her pocket. And she won't look at you_"

"_Won't look at you_" Ashley sang getting my idea. She smiled and made her way onto the wall with me.

"_She hides true love, en su bolsillo. She's got a halo round her finger around you_" I sang as I stared swaying my hips from side to side. Ashley soon joined in and a few kids stopped and started pointing.

"_You know that I love you boy, hot like mexico"_

_"Rejoice" _I shouted and jumped down from the fountain.

"_At this point I've gotta choose, Nothing to lose" _Ashley sang as she too jumped down next to me. We both placed our hands in the air and began dancing together as we sang. Little did I know that I was being watch by some unsightly character.

"_Don't call me name, don't call my name. Alejandro._

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe. Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss,don't wanna touch, just smoke my cigarette hush._

_Don't call me name, don't call my name. Roberto"_

As we sung, more and more people gathered around us. Children had started dancing around and we were all having fun. As we carried on singing, I failed to notice the tall man in the penguin suit walking straight towards me. I took Ashley's hands in mine as she grabbed my hands and we spun each other around and around before letting go and falling into two pairs of males arms. That's when everyone fell silent. Ashley had fallen into the arms of her new prince charming. You could tell at first glance that they were now both in love. I on the other hand had fallen into the arms of my butler. I glanced up into his dark eyes and took in a quick gasp as I stood up and jumped back up onto the wall of the fountain.

"Miss Nightingale, it has come to my attention that you've snuck out the mansion without permission again. Lady Amy requests your time" I heard the butler say as we walked towards me. I took a step back and jumped into the fountain. I may be a Miss of a Mansion but I'm still a free teenager. There is no way I'm going back to that dark dreary attic room of mine. I took off running down the alleyway behind the fountain and ended up in the forest that surrounded the town. I took a left in hopes that the butler following me would take a i froze in my spot when I jumped through some bushes and straight into the path of a red waistcoat wearing, white rabbit. I blinked as I was frozen in my mid run position. The rabbit blinked also. I frowned and then the rabbit frowned. I stood in a normal position and watched as the rabbit stuck it's nose in the air.

"Are you going to say something or what" the rabbit demanded as it pointed it's small, white paw at me. I blinked and bent over to get closer to the talking rabbit. I watched as his little nose wiggled slightly and his ears twitched. I then grabbed his ears and lifted him up. Making sure I don't hurt him anymore I held onto his legs and turned him upside down.

"Hey, where are the batteries in this thing. How come you're so soft, you have to be a robot or someone lost toy. You feel so real though, Ah maybe I should take you to the lost and found shop and-"

*POOF*

"I beg your pardon sir...BUT GET OFF" I shouted as the smoke cleared and the rabbit that i was previously holding had turned into a man...who was now sitting on me. And he is very heavy.

"Well you're the one who picked me up. I'm on a tight schedule and I have not time to dilly-dally around. I have a lover to find and you're getting in my way"

"Well excuse me snowflake, I'm in a bit of a rush myself. Now get off before I-"

"Miss Nightingale please come out here. Lady Amy is not a patient woman" I heard my butler say quite closely. I shuffled out from under the white-haired man before bowing and running off down the pathway. Strange...He was just a rabbit...WAIT WHAT THE FUCK. I suddenly twigged on and came to a halt just before the grassy ground vanished and turned into a gaping black hole in the ground. That man was a rabbit...How did he do that? I guess he came from here, the hole's big enough for human to crawl from,

"MISS NIGHTINGALE"

"Oh fuck off will you, I'm deciding something" I muttered to myself. Should I hide in this hole or just go back. I'll probably end up going back anyway. I sighed and turned around to face the my butler who sighed happily, thankful that I gave up on my chase. I slowly walked towards him as he smiled at me before,

"HA PSYCH"

I shouted and ran back towards the hole. I jumped into the air and spun around in a circle before flipping my butler the bird and falling into the hole. The last thing I saw was the look on my butlers face, it was one of anger. I laughed as I free fell, the air slicing through the hair on my wig. Why am I wearing a wig, let's just say that my family had a background in the science district...my mum's experiment to cure cancer failed and well I'll just leave it like that. As I was falling I let all my worries go. I don't care if I die, It's not exactly the end of my life. Suddenly I had a thought...If I hit the bottom it's gonna hurt, no doubt about it...but how am I going to get out? As I was thinking, a bright light caught me off guard. I took off my sunglasses and tossed them somewhere in the everlasting hole. My golden brown eyes adjusted to the light quickly but all to quickly I realized I was now falling into another world. I watched as my black sunglasses speeded past me and I saw they were headed to someone with pink hair in a pool. I gasped and shouted out.

"LOOK OUT FOR MY GLASSES" I shouted as my glasses hit someone on the head. Suddenly another thought hit me. Oooooo swimming pool,

"WHAT OUT CANONBALL"

(Boris POV)

"Alice, come into the water and be on my team" I said enthusiastically as I pumped my water gun to full power. I looked at the light brown haired girl and smiled. I heard some people screaming and shouting but I ignored it. That is until that damn mouse talked to me.

"Do you think a ride has broken? There's a lot of screaming and shouting Chu" the mouse said tome as he was swimming with a rubber ring around his waist. Suddenly I heard someone shout something and then someone drowning. My head quickly turned to Pierce who was now splashing around and heading towards the side of the pool. I watched as he jumped out and shouted something like the sky is falling. Then I heard that voice again but closer.

"WATCH OUT CANONBALL" the voice said as it got louder the closer it got. All of a sudden it hit me...literally. Something landed right in front of me, but also on me as my vision was suddenly submerged by water. I felt my arms lash around as I let out a growl. Those twins again I swear if this was they're idea I'll castrate them. I felt someone move beside me before something grabbed onto my arm. I thrashed around some more before I was able to take in some much needed air. I coughed slightly and felt someone patting my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and looked beside me to see something leaning over me. When my eyes focused I came face to face with some girl with short shoulder length black hair. Her hair was stuck to her face and she had a worried look on that...pale, face with golden eyes which were surrounded by long, thick black lashes. I slowly sat up before looking around. When did I get out the pool,

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt anywhere, is anything broken?"

"Um...I don't think so" I said as I moved my arms, legs, wrists...tail and ears...nothing broken but my stomach hurts. What happened...

"God darlin' don't worry bout that mangy cat. Are you okay, that was some fall you took" I heard Gowland say as I looked behind the girl to see the older male. He helped the girl up and held onto her shoulders,

"You look a little pale, do you want to sit down"

"Oh no I feel fine" The girl said shrugging. I noticed she was soaking wet and then two-and-two came together. She must have come through the hole and fallen into the pool, in turn fallen on me which is why my stomach hurts. I held onto my stomach as I got to my feet and shook the water from my hair. _Accidentally_ getting everyone around me wet. When I looked up the girl was looking at me again,

"Are you sure your okay, I did just land on you"

"Nah, I'm tough like that" I smiled and pointed to myself. That is until the girl in front of me fell forwards. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and fell to the ground with her landing on my lap. I heard Alice's voice speak up as she crouched next to me.

"We should get her checked out, quickly" She said worriedly. I nodded and looked up to Gowland. he sighed and lifted the girl from my lap. Alice helped me up and we followed Gowland towards the medic unit within the amusement park.

* * *

I sat outside the medic room awaiting the news on the new outsider. Gowland was in the room along with some faceless doctors. Alice was pacing the room and Pierce was sitting on the floor holding his tail with one hand and an ice pack to his head with the other. Turns out he got hit by a pair of sunglasses, they must belong to this new outsider. I sighed and looked to the floor as my ears flattened against my head in frustration. This is so boring. She has to be awake now. Alice came and sat beside me before she placed her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay, you seem a little anxious?"

"Aren't you, there is a new outsider and she collapsed for no reason?" I said slightly irritated. Why am I so irritated by that. Ah outsiders are so fragile. I sighed and stood up making my way to the doorway of the medic bay in which the outsider was in,

"Doesn't it bother you that she randomly collapsed"

"It could have been a multiple of things. Boris don't go in there she might be sleeping"

I ignored Alice for once. I'm a cat not a dog. I won't do what you tell me all the time. I opened the door and walked into the room. I shut the door behind me and looked around to see Gowland passing a drink to the girl. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed. The girl looked at me and set the drink on her lap.

"It's you, I really am sorry for landing on you. I really think you should get check out for internal bleeding" she said as she smiled at me when she'd finished her sentence. That smile...it's so innocent, so sweet. Wah, what's she smiling for...

* * *

**So there you have it. Review me if you want me to continue with this. Also any idea's are welcome with this story and I'm grateful for them.**

**Black: (Wraps arms around authors neck) **

**Me: What have you done to White (reading book)**

**Black: Nothing**

**Me: what do you want (Turns page)**

**White: He lost a card game to me now he has to do the dare we bet on.**

**Me: What dare (becomes interested)**

**White: He has to be nice to you for the whole story**

**Me: Oh really. In that case Black, if you're going to hug me at least sit next to me. You'll only hurt your back otherwise.**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jayde's POV)

"Wait so Gowland own's this amusement park" I said smiling like an idiot as I looked around the rides and bright colours. Everything was so fast looking and bright. I can't believe my eyes, really…is this place seriously for real. I just want to run around the whole place with my hands in the air and screaming like an idiot. I can feel my head starting to sweat already from the warm atmosphere and me wearing this damn black wig. Yes, a wig. To hide my natural hair colour which would be very hard to explain? But not as hard to explain as the guy stood next to me. For some reason he's dressed up as a cat, a pink cat at that. He-he I rhymed. He's clad in some sort of punk fashion which looks awesome on him, plus he's not bad looking to be fair with you. He's got these cute little pointed tattoos under his eyes. Well I assume both of them; I can only see one of them. I suddenly find myself staring into that one single golden eye,

"What?"

"You're staring at me, didn't your parents tell you it's rude to stare" The cat-boy told me as a matter-of-factly. I suddenly lost my smile and looked to the ground quickly as the memories of my parents flooded my mind. It's been a very long time since someone brought up the word 'Parent's' to me. Quite frankly it hurts to think about them. But I shook the thought from my head and looked back up smiling once again.

"Yeah they did, but my parents aren't here now are they" I said jokingly as I looked over to a ride that went really high up in the air. A bit like the Stealth at Thorpe Park, I gazed up at it with big sparkling eyes as I watched the car on the tracks reach the top before stopping completely. I watched in curiosity as I waited for the box on the tracks to move but it didn't. It stayed there for like 3 minutes before I sighed and looked down, rubbing my neck slightly as it had been in an awkward position for too long. I looked at the man in a mass amount of yellow smile at a group of young faceless people. I smiled at him and ran over before jumping and landing on the man's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck along with my legs around his waist and cried out,

"WHOOHOO….MUSH"

"Whoa, careful darlin' or you'll be in the infirm'ry again in no time" I heard the older male say as I let go of him and slid down his back, and onto the floor. I watched as he waved at the faceless and turned to me fully. I giggled with closed eyes and a tilted head, as I held my hands behind my back.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I more durable than most 'outsiders' as you call us" I said as I pointed to myself. I laughed as I spun around before haring a scream. I paused and looked over my shoulder to see a faceless fall on the floor covered in blood. Suddenly my vision was blackened out as I grabbed the hands that covered my eyes,

"Hey, what's the deal?"

"Don't worry just a simple game of guess who" I heard a familiar voice say. I know that voice, what was his name again. God damn it. I let out a little yelp as I was lifted from the ground; the gentle breeze indicating we were moving. I sighed and decided to just go with it, what's the worst that could happen…It's not like I can die. I smirked at the thought before I felt my foot tap against something…ah the floor. I took this opportunity to kick off the floor and flip the guy who was holding my eyes. I felt my body come into contact with the hard floor before I jumped up and took a couple of steps away. As I turned, I suddenly felt guilty. There on the floor gazing up at me with a small scuff mark on his chin was none other than Boris. I smiled at him before helping the cat-boy up,

"You're a lot stronger than most outsiders too"

"So, I don't particular like seeing someone get murdered then being kidnapped" I said as I walked away from the cat-boy towards a lamppost. I lean my back up against it and look at him with a smile,

"It's not really my style you know?"

"Jayde…you are a really strange outsider. It's pretty awesome" Boris smiled widely at me as he came over and leaned on the other side of the lamppost. I giggled at his statement, for I was the only one who knew how strange I really was. I turned around and hung from the lamppost as I looked at Boris. I watched as one of his ears flickered, which caught my attention badly. I reached up at hand and watched as Boris's eye widened slightly as he ever-so-slightly flinched away. I caught his golden eye with my dark chocolate brown ones before a bang was heard and a sudden pang on pain shot threw my arm. I threw my arm to my side as I grabbed my upper arm. I pulled my hand away to see blood seeping from a hole. I screamed before I heard another bang, closer to me. I looked over and saw Boris holding a pink and black gun towards an alleyway. I watched as a faceless man fell on the floor in a lump before Boris placed an arm over my shoulders and walked me towards a shop. He opened the door and pushed me in. I sniffed as tears fell down my cheeks before I quickly wiped them away. Making sure the glittering substance wasn't visible,

"Stay here until I come get you okay. Don't answer the door and the medic kit is in the bathroom. Will you be okay on your own"

I turned my head around to the cat-boy and smiled weakly before nodding and looking at the bathroom door. I heard the male shut the other door before waiting. I couldn't hear any gun shots or people screaming. I shrugged it off as I got to my feet and walked over to the bathroom door. I held my hand over my wound to try and stop the blood from going everywhere but I failed. I always manage to make the worst mess. I can't just let it heal up; Boris will definitely know I'm not normal then. I guess I'll just wrap it before it heals. At least then it will look injured until I changed the bandage over.

I plonked myself down on the edge of the bath as I pulled out a bandage from the first aid kit. I wrapped the material around my bullet wound and watched as it soaked up the blood nicely. This should be convincing enough. And not a minute later the wound glowed a pale blue colour and healed itself without any issues. The bullet pulled itself out as I winced at the pain before the entire hole in my upper arm sealed itself close. I already knew there would be no scar or bruise or cut or anything left to identify a wound was even there. I sighed and placed the kit on the floor before standing up and walking back into the room. I looked around and noticed the walls were black along with the bed and night-stand. There were cains hanging from the cieling, a red flag with a cat-skull and crossbones was hung up on the far wall, next to that was a red wardrobe and in front of the flag in the floor, was a small, dark wood-built coffee table. To be honest the only thing that stood out was the fushia pink sofa over by the far window. I smiled to myself and walked over to the bright pink sofa. I don't want to sleep on the bed, it's Boris'. It's his room and I don't want to a burden so the sofa is fine with me. I took off my boots before crawling onto the comfy furniture. I laid down onto my back and placed my none injured arm over my eyes as I closed them and waited for the cat to return.

(Boris's POV)

I closed the shops door behind me as I turned around and looked out across the town. That shot came from the alleyway to my left, there's got to be more than one of those damn faceless. I grit my teeth as the image of a teary-eyed Jayde floated to my mind, She may say she's stronger than Alice, and i can definatly see that after she got shot. Alice woiuld more than likey faint, hit her head and cause herself amnesia. But Jayde is stronger by far, all she did was grab her arm and scream. Probably from the pain no doubt. Grr, When I get back I'm going toneed to take her to the closest infirmary. I really hope she's okay, I didn't want to leave her, but I have to make sure this area is safe for her to walk around. I dive into an alleyway before making my way to the rooftops. I can get a better view of the area from up here- Ah...What have we here. i smile evilly as I ready my gun and crouch down on the edge of the rootop. Is he really that oblivious. I roll my eyes at the thought and jumped down from the rooftops, landing directly in the shadows. I casualy walk up behind the man and hold the gun at his neck, an inch away from the skin. I can tellby the uniformthat he's from Hatter teritory. Geez, The twins are okay but Blood just doesn't know when to stop. Can't he get it through his thick skull that Gowland will never surrender any land to him. What would he do with the land anyway...You know what I don't want to even think about it. I wonder if Alice is safe. No doubt she is seeing how Blood loves her and she, him. I pull the trigger of my gun and watch as the faceless man in front of me fall face-first onto the concrete floor. I wipe a drop of blood that bounced back from my cheek as I put my gun away and go to check out the rest of the area.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well that last one makes it four. They all seemed to be looking for something. Wonder what it was. I better go tell the old man to expect some spies in the near future. Ugh, he's not gonna' enjoy that news. I wonder how much of the Amusment Park has been destroyed. I place my gun back in it's holder which is located on the inside of my black-jean kilt. And anyone who calls it a man-skirt will be shot. It's not a fucking man-skirt. I walk into the park and start searching for Gowland. It doesn't take long until I spot that horrid yellow jacket. Seriously hy does he have to wear it, it's a horrible colour and it makes him noticeable from anywhere...Unless you can count the other working employee's at the park. They all wear bright yellow and blue mix...Mmm nice (bleh).

"Boris there you are, I've been lookin' for you. Where'd you wonder off too?" Gowland asked me as he started looking around as if he had lost something. I shrugged it off as i scratched the back of my neck.

"I was with Jayde remember. I took her away from the fight. You must have been seriously caught up in it to have noticed" I said grinning as I punched the old man in the shoulder playfully,

"What did he want this time?"

"More money again...Um where is the little darlin'"

"Ah I forgot" I blurt out loudly as my ears twitch backwards slightly. It completely slipped my mind that I left Jayde in my room all alone. I bet she's wondering how long I'm going to be. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I slowly glance at the smiling redhead next to me,

"I gotta' go, see you"

I practically run to my little dorm in the Amusement Park. I don't stop until I reach my black door. My ear twitches from the silence in the room. I can't hear anything inside, maybe she's sat down...or what if she's been kidnapped. I feel my click skip-a-tick as I grip my doorknob and open the door slowly. I pop my head in the door and a wave of relief washes over me and a gentle smile tugs on my lips. Closing the door behind me after stepping through, I walk over to my bedside table and turn on the little lamp to it's medium setting. I walk over to my sofa and crouch down next to it. There laying on her side with her hands tucked under her head and her legs bent at the knee's, Jayde lay sleeping. A small smile on her pale red lips. Wow, they actually look soft, I wonder if they are soft. I keep my visible eye on the girls sleeping face as I bring my gloved hand up. I gently press a finger to her cheek and stroke it slightly. Her skin's soft like a baby's. I proceed to trace my finger to her lips. I gently trace her top lip, before going down over her bottom lip and to her chin. I let my thumb rub over her bottom lip gently before I see her eyes twitch a little bit. Is she waking up? Suddenly the darkness of the room increases as the night time change takes it's place in wonderland. I pull my hand back and looked at her as I stand up. her skin as creamy colour, it's not pink but it's not white. It's strange, it looks like it's almost skimmering. But it may be my eyes, cat's eyes can pick things up with very high detail. I let my fingers take a few strands of Jayde's shoulder length, layered black hair. She kind of lookslike Snow White from the fairytales I read when I was younger. God that's embarressing to think about. But she does really look like Snow White. Hair as balck as night, lips as red as roses, skin as pale as snow...well sort of. I snap out from my trance as I hear the girl mumble in her sleep as a small tear falls down her cheek.

"Mum...I miss you" I hear her whimper. I narrow my eyes and wipe the tear away. Come to think of it,I don't even know how she got here. Peter hasn't returned yet, so it couldn't have been him to bring her. Andshe hasn't drunk the Heart Medicine so she could go home if she misses her mum enough to cry in her sleep. I'll ask her when she wakes, but for now I'll leave her be. I tookmy pink and purple boa from arond my neck and gently lifted Jayde head. I quickly placed the furry object under her head and gently placed it back down again. I then placed the rest over her body. That should keep her warm. Even if this is Heart Country, it still gets quite cold at night. I sigh and look over to my bed, why didn't she curl up on that...she really is strange. Well, I guess I'll leave her there for now, I don't want to wake her up; but next time she gets the bed. I walk over to my bed and grabbed my black pants. I was just about to strip but then I realized that Jayde may wake up and get the wrong impression. I quickly nip into the bathroom and change before placing my clothes in a heap and jumping into bed. I pull my covers over my exposed body and curl up into a ball. Closing my eyes I slowly drift off to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(Jayde's POV)

"Hmmrr" I mumbled as I snuggled my face further into the soft pillow under my head. It's so soft and fluffy and smells really nice. And by really nice, I mean the smell you can't get enough of. I felt my eyes slightly twitch before they flutter open. When my eyes focus, I realise I'm still in Boris's room. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes letting out a small yawn with it. As I sat up I feltsomething slip from around my shoulders, down and aorund onto my lap. I looked down and noticeda large pink and purple stripped boa. I shot my head up and looked around the room before my chocolate brown eyes came to rest on a buried lump on the bed. I knew it was Boris, I could see his pierced tail sticking out from under the covers. I blushed when and looked down at the boa. He must have used this as a blanket. I have to admit it's so warm and comfortable to snuggle with. I stretch my arms up into the air letting out a contented sigh before looking out the window. Huh, it's only evening. Oh that's right time changes randomly here. I look back over to Boris who is buried under his covers. I wonder if I...should...wake...Oh look at that tail. I slowly and quietly slip off the pink sofa and onto the white wooden floor. I crawl over to the side of Boris's bed and peep over the side. His tail right beside my face.

"I wonder what would happen" I said to myself as I lifted a finger and pinned the tip of his tail to the bed. I could feel it suddenly twitch under my finger, trying to move. I giggled and let his tail go, only to be smacked in the face by it a second later. This then resulted in his fish piercing to get caught in the black hair of my wig. I felt my head move with his tail as I tried to get the hair free. The pink fluffy tail moved further onto the bed and I had no choice but to crawl onto the bed. I slowly grabbed Boris's tail just as it swished widly in my grasp. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, I had my head buried in the matress of Boris's bed and I could feel someone holding my head down,

"M'ver f'ka ge' off"

"That, that's what would happen if you pull my tail"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoy XX**

* * *

(Jayde's POV)

"I said I was sorry, but your piercing got stuck in my hair" I shouted playfully at the cat boy. He turned to look at before bursting out laughing. I had to laugh as well, we'd come outside after the events of this morning and had been arguing. I couldn't help but laugh at the male though, the whole time his tail was swishing around madly and his ears had been folded back. He looked so cute. Then he started yelling at me for laughing at him, then I yelled at him for yelling at me and it went on like that. But about ten minutes ago we'd come to a bench. He'd sat down in a huff with his pink ears still flattened against his head, whilst I was stood behind him,

"Why do you even have a piercing there anyway?"

"Because I wanted one there, got a problem" Boris huffed as his tail swished slightly. I smiled at him from behind before I lifted one hand and placed it on his ear before scratching at the base of it. I watched as his tail went limp, as I felt him lean his head into my hand. I heard him start to pur which I giggled at before I placed my other hand at his shoulder,

"W-Will you stop it...If you don't I may have to be rough"

"But if I stop, you'll be begging me to continue" I said with a small pout. I pulled my hand away from his head and his purs stopped instantly. I watched as the tip of his tail flicked slightly. I sighed and walked around to sit next to him. He moved his tail as I eyed it before I sat down. He was still holding his tail and looking at me with his big golden-slitted eyes. I watched as his pupil's enlarged before he grabbed my face in his hands and leaned in close. I felt my face instantly redden. Boris only kept his eyes on mine and I felt my face burning like hell, I'm sure he could feel it too. God damn he looks so cute right now,

"Um..B-Boris"

"You have really magical eyes" Boris said in a low voice. I flinched slightly as he leaned in closer. He must have noticed this before his pupils returned back to black-slits and he pulled away. Crap, has he really noticed it already,

"They're really pretty when they sparkle and change colour like that"

"S-sparkle, Boris I don't know what you mean" I said trying to pull the lamest excuse ever. The pink haired boy looked at me before he leaned in closely again and looked at my eyes. I mentally smiled when i saw him frown and tilt his head.

"I swear I saw them changed from brown to gold, then green, blue, red...and they were sparkling. Must be because I'm still tired"

"Probably" I said punching the bare part of his arm playfully. He laughed as I looked away and around at the little town within Gowlands territory. He must work so hard to look after all of this. I wonder if I can help out in any way. Suddenly I felt Boris punched my arm playfully before I heard him gasp and grab my hands. I turned to look at him before giving him a questioning look,

"What now"

"I'm sorry I punched your bad arm, you're not hurt are you?" He said with wide teary eyes. I tried to hold my laugher in but failed and ended up making a strange PFFT noise.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel it" I said,not really caring if people know my secret. I mean they'll find out eventually. But I guess I could hold it off for as long as possible. I looked away from Boris before he leaned his head on my shoulder,

"Hey, you okay?"

"You got shot because of me, I'm sorry"

"Boris, trust me on this one" I said before I used my free hand to pull him away and hold his chin in place as I looked him in the eyes. He looked like he was about to burst out crying. It's strange Boris and I have only known each other for a few tim changes...But I feel like I've known him since forever. I reach up to his cheek, then his hair, then his pierced ear again. I gently rubbed the tip of it and smiled,

"It takes a lot, and I mean alot...to knock me down"

"But you're an outsider, your fragile and special because you can't come back when you die" The cat-boy said as he closed one eye and started purring in the back of his throat. I stroked the rest his ear normally as he closed both his ears and purred louder. I giggled at his cat-like behaviour before my eyed widened as he fell straight onto my chest. My back was pushed up against the metal arm of the seat while Boris was literally suffocating himself in my breasts. I paused in my actions, blushing and looking away. I could still hear him purring and his tail was flickering behind him...so he wasn't unconscious at least,

"Urr don' on't yo' ta die"

I blushed even more as Boris's mouth moved against my chest as he spoke. Seriously you dumbass cat...get off me this is awkward. I let his ear go as I held my hands up, Get off me.

The cat didn't move instead he turned his head to the side and curled up next to me. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were dusted with light pink. I smiled and placed my hands on his head as his purs became gentle and quiet. I felt something snake its way to my neck before it went to my head. I paused and grabbed where the hand was. I watched as Boris's face held a knowing smile.

"Why are you wearing a wig...Can I take it off" The cat boy asked as he pulled it slightly. I lifted my legs quickly which caused the male to spasm and fall to the floor, his hand slipping from my wig. I jumped up and ran off before Boris could find me, But when I looked back he was chasing after me and gaining quickly. I took a sharp left and saw the entrance to the Amusement Park. I ran straight for it hoping I could lose the male in the crowds of people. I took a quick turn at the entrance and headed towards the roller coasters. I dodged a couple of people before someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around before covering my eyes. I let out a strangled scream before I kicked back with my head and head butted the guy in the head. He dropped me so I turned around and kicked him in the balls...and hard. I quickly saw a flash of white and watched as a bullet missed my face by mere inches. I gasped before taking off towards the empty roller coaster. I jumped the waiting gate and onto a cart. I heard an evil laugh before my black haired head whipped around to see a faceless male in a white suit pull down the start trigger. A woman quickly jumped on a few carts behind me as the ride set off. i watched from my seat as the wind picked up and she jumped from cart to cart towards me. I felt my eyes widen as I gulped hard and bit my. I looked at my thick bracelets to see my favourite spiked one. I guess I could use it to hurt her if I swung my arm at her. A sudden bang and swoosh by my ear broke my chance as I looked up to see the woman a cart behind me. I jumped up and started making my way towards the front cart.

"GIVE IT UP, MASTER'S ORDERS WERE TO KIDNAP YOU, BUT WE WANT SOME FUN FIRST" The faceless woman shouted. I turned my head and grabbed the side of my wig to stop the hair from flying into my eyes. i heard several screams from the ground and looked down to see Gowland in his yellow jacket at the booth. Looks like she tempered with the system before pulling the trigger. A couple of amusement park workers were watching and running towards the machine. While my eyes were on a certain pink haired cat as his eyes spotted me a mile off. Suddenly the ride slowed down. I took the chance and looked around to find we'd reached the top of the ride before the giant straight down fall. I stood up straight on the front cart and faced the faceless woman. She was on the third cart behind me, I smiled evilly and waved at her. She smiled back and waved back at me before aiming her gun at me. I grabbed my bracelet and pulled one of spikes off, I threw the spike off the edge of the cart and heard a clink...it's connected. Just as the ride started tipping over the edge, the bullet was shot and I jumped off the side,

"YOU STUPID CHILD I'LL AHHHHHHHHH"

"_Now who's stupid_" I thought as the wind blew into my hair and took the wig from my head. I was violently pulled around in a semi-circle before I braced the grab a hold of a pole as I neared the red frame-work. I grabbed the pole and swung around it before I landed safely on one. I pressed another spike on my bracelet and waited as the other spike I'd thrown rewound its strong cord and returned to its rightful place. I grabbed hold of the frame-work and sat down before making my way to the ground. I heard someone scream before my feet touched the floor and then I was pulled into a strong hug,

"Hwa, ge' da floody ell' ff' me"

"Boris, is that young lass alright. don't hug her so much you'll hurt her" I heard Gowlands voice say. I pushed on Boris's chest as he unwound his arms from around my torso and head. He spun me around and placed his hands on my shoulder before looking into my chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly his eyes went up to my hair before mine did too...Oh...my wig fell off from the wind and sudden change in direction. Suddenly Boris's eyes went all wide and his pupil's widened to fill most of his golden iris,

"Boris, I said let the- Jayde...What did you do to ya hair..."

"Oh this...I um...well...it's complicated" I said as I looked at the red head and smiled. I heard a few people around me gasp, 'OOOHHH' or 'AWWW' at me. I sighed and looked back at Boris. I was about to tell him to get off before he fell to his knee's and hugged my waist,

"Whoa hey, be careful"

"You have awesome hair. I want you to do that with my hair" Boris mumbled into my stomach. His voice vibrated on my small amount of puppy fat under my black dungarees' and white shirt and I let out a loud laugh. I guess having rainbow coloured hair isn't so bad...as long as they believe I dye it, everything is cool.

* * *

"I told you MG I'm fine honestly" I said as I sat on the edge of a bed in the infirmary. This is why I never get close to people, they worry too much. I think it would be best if I were to go home. I guess then no one would disturb me. But What would I say to Lady Amy...Oh screw that, who said i had to go home to her. I could explore the world. But I've made a friend here...two friends actually, and they both care for me...Could I really leave them. Oh no...I've let them slip under my defences...now my heart is stuck between two worlds...What...am I going to do. I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat as a sudden sadness washed over me.

This place is fun...but I can't stand being shot at, at every chance possible. And who is this person that wants me. But I guess I'll think about it.

"Well at least have a rest. It's only your second week 'ere and jumping from that height"

"On one of Gowlands rides" Boris added, interrupting his boss. I like Gowland, he's got that fatherly figure about him. I sighed and blew my red and orange fringe from my face before I stood up and walked over to Boris. I took his wrist and started walking out the room.

"I'll be fine, But I guess I should have a rest. Don't want to end up like last time right" I smiled as I gave Gowland a peace sign. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up before Boris smiled and took me back to his room. Again, all we did was walk through a door and we were there, It's amazing this world. But I'm not so sure it's ready for someone like me.

* * *

"Huh, where is this?" I said to myself as I looked around the greyish-purple and green atmosphere. When did I get here, I should be asleep in Boris's room...right,

"Uhhhh"

"In the cat's room already, you are a quick one with males aren't y-"

*SMACK*

"Bring it on motherfucker" I shouted as I hit whatever whispered in my ear to the floor. I turned around and froze as I spied a man with short silver hair on the floor holding his mouth as Blood spewed out from it. I gasped and dropped the my legs beside him,

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Nothing's broken is it?"

"Everything is quite alright. Just be glad this isn't reality" The man said. He looked up at me and I noticed he had an eyepatch. Poor guy, wonder what happened to him,

"Oh nothing happened to me, I have to wear it otherwise I may slip back to being like the other demons"

"Uh, You're a demon...But you look so normal" I say helping him up. I watched as he wiped his mouth from blood. I smiled at him before I slipped my hand from his arms and placed one hand on his cheek by his covered eye,

"Can I sneak-a-peak"

"I wouldn't advise it, I am a fully grown male now and a male incubus can have very strong powers in the presence of a female" The man spoke as I looked into his single grey eye. I pulled my hand away and tilted my head,

"Ha-ha, What i mean is. A male demon when fully grown can have some very good..._seductive skills_"

"OOOoooohhhhhh, I knew that" I said before blushing and turning away,

"Touch me and I'll knock your block off"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in that...So long as I keep this eye shut" the man said as he took one of my shoulders gently and pointed to his eye patch with the other. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder before moving away from him.

"So what is this place?" I say looking around as I link my hands behind my back. I looked up hearing the man's voice to see him floating above me.

"This is the dream realm, a place that I can control" The man said with a devilish smile. I giggled before thinking to myself. A place where you can control, I wouldn't mind that. At least i could see my mum again. That saddened feeling came back again at the thought of my mum. I never met my dad after he ditched my mum when she was pregnant, But my mum died like everyone else...old age. She was only in her late 80's which was the golden years back in the 1800's. But It's strange watching your mother die while you remain in the world alone,

"Oh, you're an unusual outsider...so what will you do"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat on the non-existent ground. I fell onto my back as I watched a small ball appear and in that ball was me from earlier, in the infirmary. That's me but, oh yeah...dream world and a demon.

"So, will you go home or will you stay?"

* * *

**What's going to happen to Jayde...Will she stay or not. Stay tuned to find out as more of the story unfolds. Please Review or PM me or whatever, you know the drill. Love you all XX**


	4. Chapter 4

(Boris's POV)

I can't stop staring. Her hair is just amazing. I bet it takes a lot of maintenance to have rainbow coloured hair. Her rainbow hair falls to her shoulders and each layer is a different colour. The top layer is a crimson red, blood red, the next layer is bright orange, then yellow like Gowlands uniform, green like Peirce's eyes, blue like the daylight sky, indigo like the night sky, and violet like the blue-purple flowers. All the colours perfect in shade and the style suited Jayde perfectly. At the moment she had a pair of headphones on and I could hear the words of the song from my bed, she was lounging on my sofa...we had nothing better to do today as it's a bit cloudy and showery. At this precise moment it was rainy outside and I hate water, unless it's during summer.

"Boris, I can feel you staring from here, cut it out" Jayde said as I blinked. How the hell can she tell that, Outsiders are strange.

"Sorry, I just think your hair is amazing, even the old man said so" I said as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. Ah, being caught staring is a bummer. I don't really mind but coming from Jayde, it makes me feel strange. I sigh and stand up from my bed before pouncing onto my bright pink sofa and hugging the girls bare legs. She was wearing a new set of clothes today and they suited her great as well. Plus they showed off her massive boobs. It's a shame she doesn't flaunt her body a bit more, but in my opinion I wouldn't want anyone else seeing her in such clothes. Oh, I hate it when I become possessive. But what can I say, it's in my nature,

"Jayde, can we do something I'm bored"

"Welcome to my world, um...I would say let's run around in the rain, but you don't like the water do you" Jayde asked me as she sat up using her elbows for support before she slipped off her headphones. I looked up at her, her turquoise, short dungarees' over a pastel yellow t-shirt; both of which hugged the girls body perfectly in my eyes. I stared up into her chocolate brown eyes as she stares back into mine.

"Not unless it involves a water gun and Pierce" I said sternly as I faceplanted the girls legs again. My ears flickering slightly as I heard laughter. I moved my head to the side and looked up to see Jayde with her hand at her mouth as she was trying not to laugh, but my ears heard it loud and clear. I raised one of my eyebrows as I sat up on all fours before leaning forwards slightly,

"What's so funny?"

"Involves a water gun and Pierce, pfftt-hehehe. Well they do say hate is the first sign on love"

"WHAT, it's not like that. I like women...I swear" I said loudly as my ears pinned backwards against my head. I am into women, why the hell did she get that strange idea from. Suddenly I felt something scratching behind my ear and I closed my eyes and fell down straight onto Jayde's stomach, I usually like my females to be thin, but the small amount of puppy fat on Jayde's stomach is cute, She still has a good body but at least there is something to you know...hold onto. I'm not saying she's fat, far from it. But I like my females to have curves instead of being a stick. I let my purs come to life as I pushed my head into Jayde's small, warm and gentle hand. Her small nails scratching just behind my ear before tracing the outer-shell and teasing the tip. I could feel my tail swishing back and forwards as she continued her treatment.

"I was only joking Boris, I know you don't swing that way. Plus, I needed some light entertainment" Jayde spoke softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed my face deeper into her stomach. She then started playing with my other ear and I couldn't help but let out a strangled meow. I don't really like letting my instinct take over when it comes to affection, but it just felt so good. I trailed my hands up the small females back and grabbed onto the clothing at her shoulder blades, I was trying so hard not to dig my claws in.

"Nhhg pprr-ooww" I moaned as my tail started to jitter around. Ah, if she keeps going I'm gonna...be in trouble. I felt my legs start to tingle as my instinct started taking over. That tingle went up my spine and to _other_ parts of my body. I felt my ear flicker and twitch along with my tail. I just can't resist anymore.

* * *

(Jayde's POV)

As I was scratching Boris behind his pink fluffy ear, I noticed his grip on my back getting tighter and tighter until I felt something scrape along my back. I didn't mind, I mean cat's knead things with their claws when they're enjoying something right. I heard the pink haired male let out a pur filled meow before his tail caught my eyes, it's like it's shaking when it bends. I smiled as I carried on my treatment on Boris's ear, scratching behind it before trailing my fingers up the shell to the tip and gently tugging on it. Boris's ear started to flicker a little bit as his purs got louder. For a male cat, he has really girly purs; if that makes sense to anyone.

"Hey Boris, are you feeli-" I started to say before I was cut off as the cat's lips attacked mine roughly. I didn't even get a chance to shove him away as he quickly sat up and fell onto his back, taking me with him as he slipped his tongue slipped into my mouth. I had no idea what to do, I've never done this before. I may have been alive since the 1800's but still. There are things I can't let myself do. I tried to push away from Boris, but his arms around my mine and my back constricted as he started to rub his tongue against mine. I swear if he squeezes me any tighter my boobs will explode, it's hard to breath when these things get constricted (am I right girls), and having a tongue shoved down my throat doesn't help either. I can't breathe Boris...get off me. Suddenly I bit down on his tongue, and bit it hard; making sure he'd get the message. When the taste of blood hit my mouth the cat-boy finally pulled away. I sat up on him, not really caring that I was currently straddling him as I grabbed my mouth. I pulled my hand away slightly and looked at it to see a small amount of blood there. I then shot my head towards Boris who had blood dripping down his chin from the corner of his mouth, he had wide golden eyes and his eyebrows were raised so far on his head that I was afraid they might up and leave altogether.

"J-Jayde I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage like that" Boris practically shouted. His ears were drooped on the sides of his head while his tail was now lazily limp over the side of the sofa. I shrugged and slipped off from his lap. As I turned my back on him, my face headed up as my brain replayed what just happened...O...M...G...Boris just snogged me.

* * *

I can't do it. I can't love someone when I live on forever, if I give my heart away and the person I love dies...I'll no doubt break. After practically watching my mother die, I can't have my heart broken again. My mother, I loved her so much. I was lucky to reach my eighth birthday. Children became ill easily in the 1800's, if you weren't a rich kid that is. I didn't become ill thankfully, My mother was a doctor, yet we lived in a small cottage at the edge of a forest. So out-of-the-way that we had hardly any customers. Most of the time we weren't even existant to others that lived. My mother was in the middle of perfecting a cure for something she'd called Cancer. She was so close to having a breakthrew...but we were robbed. One night thieves from the government broke into mums basement and stole everything, along with me. They locked me in a cage with other children who they'd caught watching. After all their experiments on the other kids, I was the only one to survive. The tested my mothers research on all of us, but I somehow managed to survive. But it was the one shot that got me to look like I do now.

"I guess, I can never love...who can love an abomination like myself" I said to myself as I looked up into the evening sky, watching as it shifted to night. I told Boris that everything was cool and I was going to go and grab something for our dinner. I have the dinner in my bags but right now I'm stood under a broken lamp-post, stuck in my track of thinking. stuck in the shadows, just like that night it happened.

I was still in the cage, but I was pulled out from my sanctuary and strapped to a table. there were five men in masks, white suits and glasses. My vision was blurred and my body ached from no food or water in hours. I felt the pang of the needle in my waist. But as the metal was pulled from my skin. I felt numb all over, my vision went black and I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I wasn't myself, my body felt heavy. I looked around, dead children's body's reflected in my big, chocolate-brown eyes. I stood up and looked around. I was met with a big white building surrounded by dead tree's. I guessed that the horrid nature inside the building had leaked into the forest, hence the dead tree's. I looked at myself, I was still clad in the white surgical dress they'd out me in. Why am I alive right now, surely I should be dead. I need a way inside that building to stop it all. And that's exactly what I did. I destroyed them all in their sleep. I connected all the pipes to a gas main. turned the gas on, the lit a match. And as the building burnt to the ground. All those scientists burn in their own creations. I smiled as I watched from a distant hill top.

I went back to my mother's house. But I stopped when I saw the garden I;d draw and read in for hours. There under my favourite tree, a stone lay. An angel girl with a smiling, sleeping face; her hand together under her head as a pillow. There was a bunch of red roses strewn on the grass in front of it and a picture of me and mum together, smiling a genuine smile. I felt the tears run down my face as my heart broke for the first time in my life. My mother thought I was dead. and me being the child I was...I left and never came back. Nine years later, on the day I 'died' I came back to my grave and watched as my mother placed another candle down and lit it. One candle for each year I was gone. I'm 17 now, and this night changed my life forever. I was on my way back to the shelter I'd made refuge in for the past 9 years when I was struck down by a horse and carriage. Everything went black, and I felt pain in my chest and arms. That's what you get when 4 horses run you down along with a massive carriage. But in the midst of blackness came a bright light. And when I opened my eyes again I was in a hospital bed. The nurse told me someone found me unconscious in the road. I checked out and went back to the shelter, but all the way I was getting strange looks from people I passed. It wasn't until I got back and went to the bathroom for a shower did I see why. I stood with a towel around my bust to my butt, my once shoulder-blade length, golden brown hair, was now a mix of colours from the rainbow, the top layer red, all the way through to the bottom layer in violet. I looked closer at my eyes to see them sparkle and changed colours from brown, to red, to yellow, to green; until it had gone all the way through the rainbow. I blinked and my eyes returned to normal; chocolate-brown. It was then I realised, I wasn't me anymore. All those experiments, my blood and DNA held the key, but by combining all the chemicals together, you create something that doesn't and shouldn't exist. And now it can't go away...ever.

"_so, will you go home or will you stay?_"

That's all I can think about. That last thing nightmare said to me. That's all that's been playing on my mind lately. What can I do, what will I do. I looked up at the night sky, gazing at the stars as a gentle breeze blew my multicoloured hair away from my face. I looked down at my turquoise dungarees' and smiled. I looked at the bag's before picking them up and running back to the amusement park; towards Boris's place. I kicked open the door, threw the bags into the apartment, caught Boris's attention and then held my hand into the air in a fist.

"PAAASSSTTTAAAA" I shouted with a smile and closed eyes. This caused a loud thump and the sound of something falling on the floor. Actually it was the opposite. I opened my eyes and let my hand fall to my sides as I looked up on the ceiling. Boris had his claws in the beams of the ceiling as he hung upside down, his pierced ears were pinned backwards against his head and his tail was all bushy as his fur was out on end,

"Oops, Did I scare you"

"Yes you fucking did, what the hell was that Jayde" Boris shouted at me playfully. I giggled as I walked past the male as he de-clawed himself from the ceiling. I grabbed the thrown bags and walked into Boris's kitchen area, deciding to make spaghetti for dinner. Then tomorrow, I'm going to the amusement park...weather depending of course.

* * *

**Congratulations, pick up 10 hetalia points if you got the quote. And thank you 'guest' reviewer (you know who you are...I hope) I managed to get some picture of Gowland on drugs. I think I need to try him on LSD because it wasn't very interesting.**

**Me: (starts powerpoint) Here we see Gowland swimming in a duck costume. And Boris is trying to shoot him. They are both smiling but I'm pretty sure Boris was having more fun.**

**Boris: It's a lie, I was aiming...for...Pierce. If he showed up.**

**Me: Sure sure, next we have Gowland kissing a bench. In his normal uniform.**

**Boris: Boring**

**Me: then we have Gowland kissing a lamp-post. In his shirt and boxers...what happened to his shoes.**

**Boris: I ate them.**

**Me: Oh-kay, Next we have Gowland, inn his boxers, kissing Julius...**

**Boris:...**

**Me: (le gasp) how did that get there and why isn't he wearing much.**

**Boris: (Tries to sneak off)**

**Me: Wait up (zooms in on background) BORIS WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A NOSEBLEED**

**Twins: SweeChiHysti-chan Boris really is gay isn't he.**

**Elliot: (mumbled) Of course.**

**ME: Boris is not gay, he's fabulous...AND WHERE THE FUCK IS WHITE AND BLACK.**


End file.
